spartanunscfandomcom-20200213-history
Raid on New Alexandria
*Col. Urban Holland *CDR Carter-A259 |commanders2 = *Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee |forces1 = *UNSC Army **Romeo Company *UNSC Marine Corps **Orbital Drop Shock Troopers ***Bullfrogs ***11th Shock Troops Battalion ****Alpha-Nine *UNSC Navy **1 *** |forces2 = *Covenant Navy **2 s **3 s *Covenant Army |casual1 = *Kat-B320 *Likely heavy Army/Marines casualties *Likely heavy civilian casualties |casual2 = *Unknown, likely heavy *One Corvette severly damaged *Unknown number of Type-52 Troop Carrier *Unknown number of Type-26 "Banshee"-class }} The Raid of New Alexandria, also known as the Siege of New Alexandria, was a major engagement between the UNSC and the Covenant Empire within the city of New Alexandria on the human controlled planet of Reach. Major evacuations of civilian personnel took place during the battle. It lasted for five days and concluded with the glassing of the city by the Covenant. Background Though the Supercarrier Long Night of Solace ''had been destroyed in the atmosphere by UNSC forces, the arrival of Covenant reinforcements in the Reach system ensured the initiative remained with the Covenant. Battle Evacuation They dispatched a large Jiralhanae-led raiding party to the city of New Alexandria, supported by at least three Covenant Corvettes. Heavy fighting raged on the ground as remaining UNSC forces defied commands to triage and evacuate civilians caught between the crossfire of Covenant and Human firefights, despite their efforts many civilians were killed in Covenant atrocities, prompting an evacuation of the civilians through the Traxus Tower. However, the Covenant local air superiority with their Corvettes prevented the evacuation. The UNSC forces in the city attempted to destroy the Corvettes with FPF weapons, but were unsuccessful. One of the Covenant ships destroyed the tower, leaving the evacuees no choice but to use aerial transport. During these events the Spartan Noble Six had made his/her way into the city after surviving the destruction of ''Long Night of Solace, and the Spartan led a group of ODSTs and Army troopers under Sergeant Major Duvall in a successful effort to reactivate the city's missile defence batteries, which had been captured and disabled by Covenant troops. This allowed the human forces to severely damage one Corvette and force its retreat, allowing the transports to evac safely.Halo: Reach - Level: Exodus Night Time Assistance By nightfall, the situation had deteriorated further for the UNSC forces, as the Covenant forces had placed Covenant communications jammers on numerous buildings, cutting off communications between the surviving UNSC troops and Command. Noble Six, now having rejoined his team, was tasked with destroying them in spite of the now-overwhelming Covenant air superiority. Noble Six eliminated all three jammers and aided other UNSC troops trapped in the ruined city, but it was too late; multiple s arrived during his mission and started glassing numerous locations in the city. Six would assist in the final evacuation of ONI headquarters by providing air support against numerous anit-aircraft Shade turrets, and rejoined his team in the building. As the group received their new orders from Colonel Urban Holland, the Covenant evacuated their remaining ground forces and began the full glassing of the area, forcing Noble Team to flee. As they fled to a fallout bunker, a Phantom flew overhead and a Field Marshall Zealot fired a Needle Rifle at Kat. The round went straight through her helmet, killing her instantly. Noble Six quickly caught her and dragged her body in the bunker while the rest of Noble team quickly returned fire.Halo: Reach - Level: New Alexandria Aftermath Three days after Noble team evacuated into the bunker, they emerged. The city had been severely damaged. The skyscrapers that survived were heavily damaged. The UNSC was desperately searching for survivors. Jun got a signal flare out as a Pelican came in to evac them. Unggoy who operated during the battle also came up with a theory on human reproduction. Specifically, that human females reach maturity by losing appendages. This theory would be put to the test in 2558 when Gribyam met Dr. Catherine Halsey.Halo 5: Guardians - Mission Intel: Unggoy Science Report Participants UEG Naval Assets Military Personnel Units *UNSC Army **Romeo Company **7 Delta 19 **Evacuation Team 7 **Kilo 26 **Yankee 9 **4 Charlie 27 **1 Alpha ***1 Alpha 3 **Foxtrot 21 **7 Charlie 40 **Oscar 18 *UNSC Marine Corps **11th Shock Troops Battalion ***Alpha-Nine **Bullfrogs Vehicles Gallery Halo-Reach - New Alexandria DogFight.jpg|Army trooper in a UH-144 Falcon, shooting at a Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft Noble Six City.jpg|Noble Six arriving at New Alexandria. Sources